


Disaster for an Orca

by Vocalist2D



Category: Mogeko
Genre: BDSM, LGBT, M/M, Masochist, Mogeko - Freeform, Okegom - Freeform, Sex, Stalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 16:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16268219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vocalist2D/pseuds/Vocalist2D
Summary: Idate has been stalked by a strange sperm whale for a while who decides to finally approach him...





	Disaster for an Orca

Red circled round the churning water as the orca finished off his dinner. Nearby, a grey haired sperm whale watched over the gruesome scene as the orca violently tore apart a carcass and devoured it. The sperm whale, Gris, sighed as he eyed Idate, the orca who was now covered in blood, smiling proudly that he had fed well. Gris was fascinated with Idate and had completely no cares that the orca was so violent. The whale came out of his hiding place and walked up to the orca. Idate turned around to see the sperm whale behind him.  
“What do you want?” Idate asked.  
“...I like you.” Gris replied.  
Idate’s face turned pale after hearing that. He felt physically sick from hearing those words... especially from a male sperm whale.  
“You know I’m an orca, right?” He asked.  
“Well, of course. It’s very obvious from your appearance. It’s elegant.” Gris said, smiling and going red in the face.  
“Stop that...”  
Gris turned his head in confusion. “Stop what?”

“Being so weird! Ugh!” Idate was now beginning to get mad at Gris. “Well... how about going on a date and seeing how it is?” Idate paused. This weirdo gay sperm whale clearly isn’t going to shut up until he gets what he wants. If I go on this date just once will he maybe stop bugging me?” He thought. “Ugh, fine.” Idate replied, sounding annoyed. Gris cheered. They created a plan to meet up at a fancy restaurant on Saturday since it was Wednesday. 

It was finally Saturday. Gris was getting into his suit to go to the restaurant. Once he was changed he sat down, sighing. There was still around thirty minutes to go so he sat down browsing through photos of Idate. It was soon time to leave.

Idate was already sat at the table looking rather fed up. Gris sat down. “Hiya~ Sweetie~” Gris said in a sing-song voice. Idate quickly lit a cigarette scared that the stress just from this day could be unbearable.

“Aw, no fun~ Aren’t you going to drink with me?” Asked Gris, his face darkening and a sharp toothy smile showing. “Fine... I just need to smoke or I feel like I might die...” Idate replied. Gris giggled and whispered to the waiter his order. Idate raised an eyebrow. “Are you going for the strong stuff?” Gris smirked, nodding. “God, you really are going to hate me.” Idate said, laughing. “We’ll see, darling~” Gris replied. The waiter poured wine of different sorts into Idate and Gris’ glasses. Idate took his cigarette out of his mouth and picked up the glass of wine, taking a sip. Shit, this is really strong... He thought as he felt his sight blurring and his head getting dizzy. “So, Idate, darling~ Got anyone you’re interested in?” Gris asked. “Yeagh.” *hic* “I like Rocma bugh zhegh’z a lesgbian. Igh’z a zhame begcause I’d logve to pugpervise hergh.” Idate replied. He was already very drunk from the wine. “Really, huh? I wouldn’t mind if you pulverised me, y’know... as long as you don’t kill me.” Gris said, blushing deeply at Idate. He was a masochist. “Whag ge fuj...” he took another sip.

“Ugh... I feelg lij shigt...” Idate groaned putting out his cigarette and falling asleep on the table.

When the orca woke up, he looked around to see a very unfamiliar place that seemed to be inside. He then noticed Gris was sat on the sofa looking through photos very happily. Idate raised an eyebrow, getting up and heading over to sit next to Gris in curiosity. The photos... were of him. “You’re a bit of a stalker...” Idate said, feeling creeped out by Gris and his collection. “Well... I just couldn’t ever convince myself to get close to you so this is my way of admiring you from afar. You’re just so elegant...” “Would you shut up with all that shit if I gave you what you wanted?” Idate grunted. “I might~” Gris replied happily.

Gris got up, undoing his belt. His pants slid down. He took off his shoes and pants. He then took off his underwear to reveal a very erect penis. He threw his black blazer to the side and unbuttoned his shirt to also throw that over to the side.

Idate got up and sighed. “You’re ridiculously eager..” he groaned. “Well, yeah... You’re absolutely beautiful.” Gris replied. Idate whipped off his belt and took off his shoes and pants. He also took off his blazer and shirt. “Alright...” Gris sat down and Idate began to suck him off, scratching Gris’ penis with his sharp teeth. The sperm whale teared up and moaned. Blood rolled out of Idate’s mouth when he got up and he licked it off, seeming to like the sharp flavour. Gris got into doggy-style position for Idate. He inserted his dick into Gris’ pale ass and put his hands tightly enough on the ass to make it bleed as he thrusted harshly. Once he was done, Gris was left with scars on his penis and ass. He had clearly enjoyed Idate playing with him though, panting with a pleasured face. Idate bit lightly on his neck to leave a mark. Idate reached inwards to Gris to tongue kiss him and was joined in. He sighed happily. 

“Sorry about being so rude.. you’re not half had” Idate replied blushing. Gris blushes heavily, kissing Idate in happiness. 

The end.


End file.
